


Something that we're not

by ylc



Series: Random songs inspired AUs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Balthazar/Castiel is one-sided, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Crush, everyone is human, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Balthazar can't get a clue, Dean is jealous and oblivious, Castiel is busy pining and Sam & Gabriel just want their brothers to sort out their shit.</p><p>Title and inspiration come from Demi Lovato's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that we're not

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and fluffy. It’s not quite as fluffy or happy as I intended and the ending feels a little rushed, but… I liked it. Looking back, I should probably have chosen a different song if that was my intention...  
> I’m kinda sorry for my portrayal of Balthazar, but I needed someone to play the part of the incapable of taking a clue person that the song alludes to, so…  
> Enjoy?

Castiel walks into the kitchen looking like he was run over by a train. Dean arches an eyebrow questioningly, but his friend just waves off his concern. With a frown, Dean turns his attention back to the breakfast he’s preparing, deciding not to worry much.

“Oh, Cassie, you look like hell!” Gabriel exclaims cheerfully, dropping on the seat next to Castiel. The younger one groans and that makes Gabriel laugh merrily. “Rough night?”

Castiel just grumbles something incomprehensible.

Sam shows up a few seconds later, dark circles under his eyes, signaling it’s that time of the semester again: final’s week. Dean doesn’t say a word, he simply passes his younger brother a huge cup of coffee, that Sam takes gratefully.

They eat breakfast in silence, a rare occurrence in their household. Ever since the Novak brothers moved in with them, breakfast is a lively affair. Or at least it is as soon as Castiel has had his first cup of coffee.

Not today, though. Whatever happened last night put Castiel in a dark mood and although Dean is curious, he knows better than to ask.

There’s a crash and a pained groan in one of the rooms and Dean stares at Castiel, surprised. Gabriel smirks. “Oh, Cassie, such terrible bedroom manners! Leaving your date on his own?”

Castiel doesn’t deign Gabriel’s teasing with an answer.

A few minutes later, a blond head peeks into the kitchen. “Morning, everyone!” Balthazar greets and Gabriel breaks down laughing. Balthazar arches an eyebrow, confused, but quickly dismisses the oldest male attics. “I gotta run Cassie, but I’ll see you later?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, but Balthazar wasn’t waiting for an answer. He leaves the apartment in a rush, leaving a deadly silence behind him. Well, not exactly, because Gabriel is still laughing like a madman.

“Really Cassie?”

Castiel drops his head against the table, letting out a pained groan. Dean pats his back awkwardly, feeling like he should say something, but not sure what. “We all make mistakes from time to time.” He offers, throwing Sam a pleading glance; Sam always know what to say.

Unfortunately, Sam is busy reading something on his phone. Or maybe he’s just being a jerk and letting Dean handle the situation.

“Yeah, but this is a very recurrent mistake, huh?” Gabriel comments offhandedly, a big smile on his face. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you actually like him, Cassie.”

Dean makes a face at the idea of Castiel actually liking Balthazar. The guy is a douche and Castiel deserves so much better. Of course, the fact that Dean has the hugest crush on Cas might make him a not very impartial party.

“It’s not like that.” Castiel complains, sitting up straight. “I just- I was- I needed some company.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “If you got your shit together baby bro, you wouldn’t have this problem.”

Castiel scowls at him. “I don’t-”

“I mean, just look at me! When I finally stopped pinning pathetically and actually did something-” Gabriel places an arm around Sam’s waist and presses a quick kiss against his cheek, making the younger male role his eyes. “I got my honey muffin.”

“Gabriel-” Sam warns darkly, but his boyfriend just laughs. Dean makes a face, still unused to his brother’s new relationship. “He’s right, though.”

Castiel glares at them. “It’s not the same. My situation is hopeless.”

Dean wishes he knew who’s the jerk who’s causing Castiel so much heartbreak. But despite him supposedly being Cas’ best friend, the blue eyed male hasn’t confided him with this troubles.

Dean pours Castiel another cup of coffee and pats his back once more, before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the shower. He needs to get ready if he’s going to make it to work in time. Castiel’s love life will have to wait.

Oh, what he would give to be the one Castiel wanted.

* * *

 

“You should tell him.” Sam tells him, once Dean is out of earshot. Castiel glares darkly at him and continues drinking his coffee in silence.

“It would be better than keep on hooking up with Balthazar. You know that never ends well.” Gabriel comments, stealing a pancake from Sam’s plate and chewing obnoxiously. “You’re not going to shake him off in a while.”

Castiel sighs. They’re right, of course. Balthazar just doesn’t seem capable of grasping the concept of ‘one night stands’. “You should at least find someone else to sleep with.” Gabriel suggests.

“You think I haven’t tried? But I’m not exactly-” he gestures vaguely. “My social skills are a bit rusty.”

Gabriel huffs. “You’ve got a point there.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You should just tell my brother. I’m sure-”

“We’ve been through this, Sam. Dean doesn’t feel the same way and I’m not gonna ruin our friendship by burdening him with my unrequited feelings.”

“But-”

“I have to go. My classes start in 10 minutes.” Castiel says, standing up and hurrying out of the kitchen. They hear him bump into Dean and they apologise awkwardly at each other, making both of their brothers rolls their eyes.

“They’re helpless, aren’t they?”

“Yep.” Gabriel replies enthusiastically. “But what can we do?” He shrugs, tossing their plates in the dishwasher, not being particularly careful and making Sam flinch. “So, are you up for a quickie?”

“Gabriel!”

“What? Just because our brothers are emotionally constipated idiots that are sexually frustrated, doesn’t mean that we-”

“I’ve got five minutes” Sam states, glancing at his watch and making calculations in his head of how much time he needs to arrive to his exam in time.

Gabriel smirks. “That works for me.”

With a smile, they rush into their bedroom.

* * *

 

As predicted, Balthazar’s calls don’t stop coming for the next week, despite Castiel never actually answering. Dean considers seriously picking up the phone and letting the jerk know exactly what he thinks of his creeper attics, but Castiel refuses. He insists it’s his fault and maybe it is, but Dean really believes Balthazar should get a clue after the fifth unanswered call.

Of course, when he stops calling, they all know it doesn’t mean he has given up. He starts showing up at the apartment, outside Cas’ classrooms, at the coffee house where they usually hang around. Dean thinks he can understand the guy; if Castiel slept with him once he would follow him like a lost puppy too. Which is kind of pathetic, but what are you gonna do? Love makes fools out of all of us.

Still, he doesn’t like Balthazar. And not just because he’s got to sleep with Cas, oh no. The guy just gives Dean a bad feeling that he can’t shake off. He wishes there was something he could do, but he’s not sure what.

For now, all he can do it wait and see.

* * *

 

Two months pass and Balthazar has yet to give up. Last time it took four months and he only stopped because he met someone else. Castiel is considering begging someone to just ask the other male out, but he’s not sure which one of his ‘enemies’ he hates enough to put them through it.

It’s not that Balthazar is a bad date. He’s funny and can be quite charming (not to mention quite good in the sack) but he’s just not Castiel’s type. Or maybe he could be, if Castiel wasn’t pining so pathetically after his best friend.

The moment he met Dean, he knew he was doomed. Dean was attractive, with his beautiful green eyes, gorgeous smile and devil-may-care attitude. Castiel was in love from day one and yet, he always knew he didn’t stand a chance.

Which lead him to his first meeting with Balthazar. In his attempt to get over his unrequited crush, he had accepted Ana’s suggestion of going on a blind date with one of her classmates. Castiel had been honest from the very beginning: he wasn’t looking for something serious. When he agreed to go back to Balthazar’s apartment, he made a point of it being a just one time thing.

He didn’t expect to hear from the other male ever again. And yet, he did. A week later he was going insane with the amount of texts Balthazar sent him, almost always at inappropriate times and so he had agreed on a second date. But afterwards he had told Balthazar it simply wasn’t going to work: Castiel’s heart wasn’t in it.

He’s not sure why they keep hooking up. He always feels bad afterwards; like he’s just using him. But then again, he’s always, always adamant about it being a no-strings attached agreement and yet, Balthazar doesn’t seem to get a clue.

He’s almost sure Balthazar isn’t even that interested in him. How could he, when they don’t even talk? They just make polite chit-chat and then proceed to snog each other and then-

Well, you get the picture, right?

Still, every time they hook up leads to a series of unwanted calls, texts and random showing up at inconvenient places. Castiel tells him every single time that they’re just not gonna happen, but Balthazar keeps insisting. It’s really baffling, because it’s not like Balthazar lacks dating prospects, but he seems completely set on getting Castiel.

Castiel would be flattered, if he didn’t find the whole thing so frustrating.

Dean doesn’t help his mood, always offering to have some words with Balthazar. It’s not that his offer is unappreciated, but it always succeeds on getting Castiel’s hopes up and he just knows Dean doesn’t mean it like that. Dean is his friend and of course he doesn’t want to see Castiel so worked up over the issue with Balthazar, but it doesn’t mean anything else.

It doesn’t mean what Castiel so desperately wants.

As Castiel contemplates his poor life-choices, his phone rings. With a groan, he checks the incoming message and considers ignoring it. But then, with a sigh, he dials Balthazar’s number instead.

It’s time for a serious conversation.

* * *

 

Castiel comes back home looking tired, but happy. Dean looks up from the dinner he’s cooking and offers him a gentle smile. His friend returns it, before taking a seat next to the kitchen counter, where he can watch Dean cook.

Under Cas’ scrutiny, Dean always feels a little self conscious. The other male just has a way of looking at you like he could see your very soul and although at first Dean found it quite unnerving, now he’s grown used to it. Castiel’s stares makes him feel like he’s the single most important person in the whole world and that always makes Dean’s heart flutter happily.

“Why are you so happy?” he asks, turning his attention back to dinner. He can lose himself in Cas’ eyes for a very long while and that would lead to a ruined dinner; something nor Sam nor Gabriel would appreciate.

“I’ve talked to Balthazar. He promised to never call again.”

Dean arches an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Right. And you believed him?”

Castiel frowns lightly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Dean sighs. “Cas, the guy practically stalks you. You honestly think-?”

“I explained to him that we’re just never ever going to happen.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You’ve told him that before. Didn’t stop him from stalking you.” He keeps his eyes on the dinner, trying to focus on the food and not on the uncomfortable image of Castiel and Balthazar together. “Not that I can really blame him; if I got you in bed I would never let you leave.”

“What?”

Dean freezes. Did he just say that aloud? He did. He really did. He starts freaking out internally, trying to come up with a excuse, with a way to change the subject, but he comes up blank. His mind is reeling and he feels like he’s going to be sick, thinking he has just managed to ruin their perfect friendship-

“Dean” Castiel’s arm slides next to him to turn off the stove and afterwards Dean finds himself being turned around so he’s facing his friend. “Did you mean that?”

Castiel’s stares always make him weak on the knees too and so Dean finds himself incapable of keeping himself straight, much less articulate a coherent sentence. He makes a small pained sound in the back of his throat and next thing he knows he’s being kissed within every inch of his life.

It’s a confusing turn of events, but Dean is not one to let opportunities pass him by, consequences be damned. He kisses Castiel back with all he's got, completely confused but too thrilled to really care.

When they finally separate, so they can catch their breaths, Dean stares at Castiel questioningly. The blue eyed male is blushing lightly, but instead of explaining he just kisses him again and although Dean really, really wants an explanation, he decides it can wait for later.

When Castiel somehow picks him up, making him to wrap his legs around his waist and proceeds to carry him towards his bedroom, Dean decides it can wait for much much later.

* * *

 

“I think I’ve been scarred for life.” Sam comments much later, while he and Gabriel have dinner at a cafeteria down the street. They had came home earlier to no dinner and the sounds of their brothers going at it quite enthusiastically.

Gabriel hums thoughtfully. “At least they finally got their shit together.”

“Still, do they have to make so much noise? Not that I’m not happy for them-”

“Wanna try to outdo them?” Gabriel asks playfully and almost chokes on his food when Sam just arches an eyebrow challengingly. “Oh, Sammy. Didn’t know you were so kinky.”

Sam shrugs. “It’s just payback. If Dean scarred me for life, I get to do the same to him.”

Gabriel just laughs merrily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So… thoughts anybody? Let me know what you thought!  
> Thanks for reading and remember, I’m always open to suggestions, prompts or whatever. You can also find me in ylc1.tumblr.com


End file.
